Sugar and Spice and Everything Nice, So Bite Me
by Ravenmist'Always
Summary: Oliver had a slip of words, and now Lilly is heart broken. Can he make it better again? Or will he lose the girl of his dreams? Happy Ending, yes! Not really tragedy, but it is kinda sad
1. Lilly's Nightmare

Sugar and Spice and Everything Nice, So Bite Me

AN: I put together a bunch of my favorite songs to make one big Song Fic!

_Looking back at me I see that I  
Never really got it right  
I never stopped to think of you  
I'm always wrapped up in things I cannot win_

"**Lilly, hurry up." Miley screamed from down stairs. **

"**Okay, I'm coming." **

"**I can't be late for my own concert, Lilly!" **

"**It's not like they can start without you."**

"**I know, but it's bad luck to be late."**

"**Will you too shut up?" Oliver asked rubbing his head.**

"**Oliver." Miley began. "This is suppose to be a formal occasion."**

"**So?"**

"**Lilly's not really.. You know... Girlish.." **

"**Are you saying Lilly isn't pretty?"**

"**No, I'm just saying she isn't girlish."**

"**I'm ready." Lilly said, walking down stairs.**

**Her dress was amazing. **AN:Go to Google, and type in "Prom Dress P248", and click on the second picture

"**You look like a princess." Oliver said breathless.**

"**Thanks." Lilly said blushing.**

"**Are you sure about that dress?" Miley asked, looking her over.**

**Miley had on a different, more bright dress. **AN: Go to Google, type in"Prom Dress P559"

"**What's wrong with my dress?"**

"**Nothing." Miley said.**

"**I see Oliver's wearing his black tux, and clip on tie." Miley said, changing the subject.**

"**Wow, Lilly." Oliver said walking over to her. "You look.. Wow." _  
_**

_  
You are the antidote that gets me by  
Something' strong like a drug that gets me  
High_

_What I really meant to say  
Is I'm sorry for the way I am  
I never meant to be so cold  
Never meant to be so cold  
What I really meant to say  
Is I'm sorry for the way I am  
I never meant to be so cold  
Never meant to be so_

**The three of them exited through the front door, and went inside of the limo.**

**Miley sat as close to Oliver as she could. She knew he was going to ask Lilly to be his girlfriend, and she wanted to make sure he would do it right. After all, he is Oliver.**

"**So, Lilly?" Miley began. "Where's you get the dress?"**

"**Oh, there was this skate boarding thing.."**

"**Figure's." Miley said, leaning her head back against the seat.**

"**What does that mean?" **

"**Nothing. Just wondering if you ever get your stuff like other girls."**

"**Do you think there's something wrong with my style?" Lilly asked Oliver.**

"**No, I like it, you dress comfortably. Like a guy." **

**Lilly's jaw dropped, and a smile spread across Miley's face.**

**Lilly crossed her arms, and Miley smiled still.**

"**I meant that as a complement." **

"**You basically just called the kid a guy." The limo driver said, rolling down the screen that separated them.**

"**Oh. OH! OOPS." Oliver said, sitting up.**

"**Dork." Miley said shaking her head. Both Lilly and Miley laughed.**

"**Lilly, I don't think you look like a guy. You actually look really pretty, and not just tonight, but everyday."**

_Cold, to you, I'm sorry 'bout all the lies  
Maybe in a different life  
You can see me stand on my own again  
'Cause now I can see  
You were the antidote that got me by  
Something' strong like a drug that got me  
High _

What I really meant to say  
Is I'm sorry for the way I am  
I never meant to be so cold  
Never meant to be so cold  
What I really meant to say  
Is I'm sorry for the way I am  
I never meant to be so cold  
Never meant to be so cold**  
**

**The three of them arrived. The concert benefit thing started on time. Miley was Hanna, and Oliver and Lilly were at a table in the front.**

"**So.." Lilly said, trying to break the silence.**

"**You look really good." Oliver said, again.**

"**You look.. Funny."**

"**Funny!" Oliver asked surprised.**

"**You know, with your clip on tie, and your high water pants."**

**Oliver looked at Lilly, a frown on his face. "Thanks, nice butterfly's. Makes you look, three." **

"**I didn't mean anything by it."**

"**Yes you did."**

"**What do you mean?"**

"**You think I look stupid. Miley was right, that is a very tacky dress, and it looks like crap."**

"**Oliver." Lilly said, her eyes became glazed over. "This was my mom's dress." **

"**What? Was she buried in it?" He instantly regretted his words. For it had only been three months since her other had past away.**

**Lilly stood up, and ran for the door..**

_  
I never meant to be  
So cold  
I never really wanted you to see  
The screwed up side of me that I keep  
Locked inside of me so deep  
It always seems to get to me  
I never really wanted you to go  
So many things you should have known  
I guess for me there's just no hope  
I never meant to be so cold  
What I really meant to say (Say)  
Is I'm sorry for the way (Sorry for the way) I am  
(I am) I never meant to be so cold  
Never meant to be so cold  
What I really meant to say (Say)  
Is I'm sorry for the way (Sorry for the way) I am  
(I am) I never meant to be so cold  
Never meant to be so cold_

**AN: This is not the end, I promise.**


	2. Something To Wake Up To

_******Sugar and Spice and Everything Nice... So bite me.**_

(AN: to see the dresses go to click enter the store. On the left 

side of the page look for "2007 Cinderella's Closet Prom Collection" click on it. Go to the third 

page. Lilly's dress is the third dress in the second row. Then go to page 6 the 1st dress on the 

second row is Mileys.)

**222**

**"Lilly! Hurry up! We are SO going to be late!" Miley screamed up the stair case. **

**Lilly jerked her head from her desk. She had fallen fast asleep after she had finished getting ready. **

**"Sorry! I'm coming!" She said smiling to herself. **

_**'That was only a dream?'**_

**She asked herself, almost doubtful.**

_**'Well, that explains the music playing.' **_

**"Lilly!" Miley called, again, from downstairs. **

**"I'm coming, Miley!" Lilly said, adding "after the house arrives to fall on you." under her breath.**

**Lilly looked in the long mirror. She even had on a different dress than in her dream. Her dress was more along the lines of a ****Chiffon, strapless, shirred bodice with applique, split in front, multi layers of chiffon and satin in skirt with Ombre effect. **

**Lilly, after re-doing her makeup, walked down the stairs. Miley had on a different dress as well. Her dress was a fitted sheath, strapless, hi-low hemline with a broach at the top of the slit. It was a champagne-black.**

**Even Oliver looked different. He had on shining black shoes, a crimson colored button up and one of those tux throw overs guys wear unbuttoned. He also had his hair sleeked back, making him look extremely handsome. **

**"Wow!" Miley said. "You look... Nice." **

**Lilly waited until her friend walked away to stick her tongue out at her. **

**"Very unladylike, Ms Trescott." Oliver said walking over towards her. **

**"Sorry, Smoken Oken." Lilly teased.**

**"You look better than any princess could possibly dream of." Oliver said, linking his arm with hers. **

**"I love nights like these." Lilly said, as they walked towards the limo. **

**"Their nights of wishing on stars, and dreams coming true." Oliver stated, trying his best to be romantic without overdoing it. **

**"Only the good dreams." Lilly said, matter-of-factually.**

**"Well I have this dream. That seems to be on repeat lately." **

**"What's it about?" Lilly asked clueless.**

**"Me doing this." Oliver said, leaning over and kissing Lilly, soft and sweet, and at the same time longing, and passionate. When they broke for air, Lilly rose her hand, and struck herself in the face. **

**Oliver smiled at her, and kissed her again.**

**"Don't worry, Lil. Your not asleep."**

**222**

**AN: I MADE IT A HAPPY ENDING! WITH ACTUAL FLUFF! scary...**


End file.
